


Over the river and through the woods

by xxawalkinwonderlandxx



Series: Fairytales, Myths, and Legends [5]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Bellamy goes for a walk in the woods, F/M, Fae!Clarke, He doesn't expect to meet a beautiful girl, There's a forest throne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxawalkinwonderlandxx/pseuds/xxawalkinwonderlandxx
Summary: Bellamy and Murphy go for a walk through the woods one day only to find a throne made out of a tree stump and a very peculiar girl. When he brought up getting some fresh air, he didn't expectthis.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Series: Fairytales, Myths, and Legends [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655845
Comments: 20
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this makes you smile <3
> 
> A [link](https://twitter.com/awalknwonderlnd/status/1291913364952817665?s=20) to more pictures for this fic!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know things are very rough right now, but my plan is to post the first chapter of a fluffy Nanny!Bellamy fic tomorrow and possibly a soft, fluffy fic of Bellamy helping clarke through a horror movie within the next couple of days, so I hope you enjoy them❤️

The sun disappears and reappears as the two of them make their way through the field, and Bellamy runs one of his hands through his hair to get it out of his face. The dull thudding of his boots in the grass along with Murphy’s seems louder than it actually is now that they’re away from the campus, but he can still hear the sound of the birds chirping off in the distance and the rustling of the leaves. 

“Why did I agree to going on this damn hike?” Murphy grumbles, but Bellamy doesn’t look away from the tree line.

“Because fresh air is good for you.” 

“Right. Good.” Murphy lets out a long sigh and Bellamy rolls his eyes. 

They’ve been inside of their shared dorm for days at this point and even with the threat of the storm that’s supposed to be coming, he can’t help but want to get at least a couple of hours of being outside in before he’s in his room for another week. He’s never been one to just stay inside for long periods of time, especially when there’s nothing, at least right now, keeping him from going outside. 

They reach the tree line and Murphy motions for Bellamy to go first, and he hears his friend’s footsteps following behind him. The sun disappears a little more as they walk, and Bellamy looks up at the trees. He can see the branches of multiple trees weaving themselves together, and the moss that hangs from them swings in the wind as the limbs move. It’s a lot denser than the woods he grew up around, and the floor is littered with fallen leaves, pine cones and needles, acorns, mushrooms, the occasional spider web...it feels like a different world than that of their school.

There seems to be no worn path through the trees, so Bellamy just decides to walk straight, knowing that campus is to the east so when they want to return they just need to walk away from the setting sun. He doesn’t know how long they walk necessarily, only that he can see the sun in the breaks between the trees right above them. And that Murphy must be even more bored than he already was because he’s picked up a stick and is hitting the trunks with it.

“Damn.” Murphy’s voice catches his attention, and Bellamy turns around, watching his friend pick up a gold-looking coin. “Think it’s real?”

“It’s probably something from one of the old games that the students used to play. I wouldn’t count on it actually being worth anything.” 

Murphy shrugs. “One way to find out.” He slips it into his pocket and Bellamy shrugs, too. If it does turn out to be real, then maybe they can come back.

They must walk for five more minutes or so until he can see a slight path between the trees in front of them, and they walk through it. Bellamy stops.

“Hey, look, a forest throne.”

In the center of the clearing, there is a throne that seems to have been carved from an old tree, with faces on the front of each armrest and different symbolled plates on the front and back ret. There are even little stairs leading up to the seat itself, and as Bellamy looks at it, he could swear there’s a change in the air. The smells seem to get crisper and the wind picks up slightly, but before he can wonder if they should be getting back before the storm, Murphy is already making his way towards the seat.

“What are you doing?” Bellamy asks, but Murphy doesn’t bother turning around as he goes up the steps.

“Becoming king of the forest.” Murphy turns and drapes himself across the seat, leaning to one side as he puts one of his legs over the armrest. “Bow to me peasant.”

“Seriously?” Bellamy chuckles, and Murphy grins.

“It’s comfortable.”

Bellamy starts towards the chair, and Murphy raises a lazy eyebrow as he looks down at him. “I want to sit in it.”

“I do not think that would be wise.” The sound of a girl’s voice makes them both jump, and Bellamy removes his foot from the first step so both of his feet are on the ground.

When he looks, a blonde girl wearing a blue dress walks out from behind one of the trees off to the side of the clearing. Her hair hangs down in waves, and he can see the way her dress seems to sparkle in the dwindling light, stopping right above her ankles. He’s seen all of the dresses his mother has made throughout his life, but he’s not sure even she could make something like this.

“Why not?” Murphy asks, and the girl turns her attention towards him. There’s something peculiar in the way she holds herself, and when she steps forward, Bellamy notices that she’s not even wearing any shoes.

“You do not know who it belongs to.” Her voice carries in the clearing, and Bellamy reaches out, tugging at his friend’s sleeve.

Murphy waves him off and leans forward, still looking at the girl. “It’s in the forest, it doesn’t belong to anyone.”

“It belongs to the ones who own the forest,” the girl says calmly, and Bellamy’s eyebrows furrow together, wondering what exactly she could mean.

Before either of them can answer, the girl walks forward some more, and that’s enough to have Murphy hopping off the throne and standing next to Bellamy. 

“What kind of _Children of the Corn_ shit is this?” Murphy grumbles under his breath, but Bellamy can’t do anything as he looks at the girl in front of them. 

She walks towards the throne and around it, and the two boys watch her every movement. When she appears on the other side of the chair, Bellamy pulls himself up to his full height, and the girl’s blue eyes settle on him. They look unnaturally blue, and Bellamy can’t seem to stop looking at them.

“What is your name?”

“Why don’t you tell us yours first.” Murphy stuffs his hands in his pockets, giving the girl a lazy smirk.

The girl turns her attention towards him, and Bellamy could swear he sees pointy ears sticking out from her hair, but when she tilts her head to the side it disappears.

“Maybe I do not have a name.”

The air changes again, and Bellamy can smell the oncoming rain, which is enough to remind him that they should be getting back to campus. With what he’s seen of this girl, he’s not entirely sure what to think of her, but something inside of him is saying that they should _really_ leave.

“Everyone has a name,” Murphy says, and the girl smiles wider, showing that her canine teeth look sharper than most.

“I did not say I didn’t.”

“But you just said—”

“I said maybe I don’t. I did not say I didn’t.”

“Let’s go, Murphy.” Bellamy taps his hand on his friend’s shoulder, but his friend stays where he is.

“What are you playing at?”

“I’m not playing at anything.” The blonde lifts her shoulder slightly. “I thought we were having a pleasant conversation.”

There’s thunder off in the distance and Bellamy wraps his hand around his friend’s arm and pulls him away. “Let’s go. It’ll start raining soon.”

Finally, Murphy follows and Bellamy lets out a breath he hadn’t realized he would be holding as they make their way back towards campus. _What the fuck was that all about_. It’s not cold, necessarily, but it’s definitely not warm enough for someone to be walking around in a light dress without any shoes on. The things on the forest floor alone would probably send someone to the hospital.

The two of them walk quickly towards the field that leads back to school, but when the sound of a snapping twig comes from someone off to the side, Bellamy fumbles. When he looks, there is a doe standing a few yards away from him but it doesn’t look like any of the other deer he’s seen. Instead of being brown and white, this one is closer to a hay color and white, and it’s fur seems to have a slight wave to it. He stops, staring at the deer, but it doesn’t run away. It watches him, too, but then he’s moving again.

The thunder sounds closer this time, and the two of them pick up their pace even more until they’re nearly running. Bellamy isn’t entirely sure if Murphy feels the same way he does, but neither of them seem willing to voice their concerns. Just when they can see the break in the trees that they came in from, Murphy disappears from Bellamy’s side with a loud _thump_ as he lands face first on the ground.

“What the fuck,” he hisses, and Bellamy turns, noticing a sizable rock that he was pretty sure hadn’t been there when they walked in. Then there’s the sound of laughter, but Bellamy shakes his head. _It’s the wind. Stop freaking out_. 

“Come on.” Bellamy hauls his friend up to his feet and Murphy shrugs him off, shaking the dirt off his jacket as they keep going. 

When they break through the tree line, the sun disappears completely and the two of them sigh. Campus isn’t that far away, they can even see most of the buildings from where they are, but even if they run they’ll still get rained on. They jog through the field and down the hill, the sound of rain hitting the ground growing closer and closer until it’s finally upon them. 

By the time they reach the door to the building their dorm is in, they’re soaked to the bone and Bellamy fumbles for his key card that’s in his wallet. 

“That girl stole my damn coin,” Murphy groans, and Bellamy looks over at his friend. In Murphy’s hand is an acorn, not the gold coin he picked up only an hour before.

“She didn’t even get that close to you.”

“I don’t know, man. Thieves. They’re good at it.” Murphy sighs and throws the acorn out into the courtyard. “Whatever. It was fake anyway.”

Bellamy shakes his head as he swipes his card and then the two of them make their way inside the building. The guy sitting at the front desk doesn’t bother to look up from his phone as they walk towards the elevators, and Bellamy runs a hand through his wet hair. 

_What the hell was that about._

~

Making her way back to the entrance, Clarke bites at her bottom lip, trying to hide the excitement that’s buzzing through her veins. Since she’s the sole person responsible for warding humans away from the throne it’s not like her father or any of the others will know what she’s done. After all, if the others are allowed to have some fun, then why can’t she?

When she reaches a rock formation covered in vines and leaves, Clarke reaches out and places her hand against it, causing it to give away under her fingers. She steps through the foliage and into the torch-lit hallway, the entrance closing behind her. She can already hear some of the others talking and she lifts her chin up as she makes her way towards the sounds. 

As she turns the corner, she can see Emori come out from one of the other hallways and the brunette raises an eyebrow at her, a smile playing on her lips.

“You look pleased with yourself.”

“What makes you say that?” Clarke raises an eyebrow at her. 

“Are you really asking me that?”

“Yes.”

Emori smirks at her. “Did you terrify the humans in the clearing?”

“I did not terrify them. But one of them, the black haired one, seemed curious. He did not say anything, but he could not stop looking at me.”

“Well, that certainly explains why you’re smiling like that.” Emori laughs a little, and the two of them start down the hall. 

“He was quite beautiful,” Clarke says softly. “Much prettier than the other humans who have appeared at the throne.”

“Careful, dear one,” Emori raises an eyebrow at her. “If someone hears you they may think you’re taken with him.”

“Whether I am or not is no one's concern,” Clarke murmurs, and Emori just continues to smile as they make their way to the dining hall. There are many lounging around, eating fruit and drinking their wine, but even as Clarke joins her friend in eating, she still can’t seem to get the man out of her mind.

Later that night, after she’s changed into her nightgown and is laying in bed, she props her sketchbook in her lap. It’s filled with all of the things she’s seen in the forest over the years, one of the many that she has tucked away, but rarely has she ever drawn the humans she’s come across.

As she draws, the image that’s in her mind takes shape before her until her hand is covered in charcoal and she knows everyone has gone to sleep. Before her is the black, curly haired man from the forest. She doesn’t know his name, and she’ll probably never see him again, but that doesn’t mean she can’t appreciate how beautiful he is. 

Even though Josephine, as well as a few others, have a habit of bringing humans in from the mortal world none of them look as lovely as the one she met. Before long, Clarke puts her book off to the side and blows out her candle before sliding under her covers. Tomorrow is another day, and with it brings more time wandering around the woods, making sure that no one gets close to them.

There are a few places scattered at various parts of the woods to keep the humans away, but also to bring some of them closer. Clarke has never been one to join in the _games_ that are played by her kin, and even though she tries to warn away as many people as she can, she knows she can’t deny them _anyone_. 

She drifts off to thoughts about the man in the woods. And, even though he didn’t speak to her, she can still hear his voice in her mind. Sure, she’s met many people over the years, but there’s something about him that has her curious. Just how he seemed curious about her. She dreams of black hair and golden skin adorned with freckles and the smell of the forest after it rains. It’s calming, peaceful, and much different than the dreams she’s been having recently. But she finds that she enjoys it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Comments? I’m hoping to have chapter two up before long!
> 
> I hope you liked it!  
> Xx


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter <3
> 
> So, I will say that won't have an update schedule for this story, but I do know the major things I want to happen. It might just take me some time to get there. That being said, I want you all to know that no matter what, I never abandon my fics! Also! I'm pretty sure that this story is going to have more than 5 chapters but we'll just have to see how it goes lol

Over the next week, Bellamy feels like he’s going crazy. His mind keeps drifting towards the girl he and Murphy met in the woods, and why she wasn’t wearing any shoes and how her ears seemed to be pointed and then her eyes…he’s already spent a few of their rainy days scouring the library to see if he can find anything on the woods surrounding their school and then another couple of days looking into faeries. Yes, _faeries_.

After looking into the land around the campus and not finding very much, he stumbled upon a book of local folk legends. There were some about people claiming to have seen werewolves in the woods, and how there was once someone who was believed to have traded favors for people’s blood, but one that caught his attention was the story of a woman who would steal the bad children in the night. Then, when he tried to look into that story more, he ended up finding stories of more children supposedly being taken or replaced. But not just by one woman, no, by _fae_.

Of course, growing up he heard a bunch of stories about vampires, witches, ghosts, and werewolves, but he hadn’t heard very much about faeries. To his surprise, there was a lot on the world of faery. He was so engrossed in learning as much as he could that it wasn’t until Murphy and Miller physically hauled him out from his desk that he realized the storm had passed and classes were beginning again.

His friends looked at him like they were concerned for his health, but he waved them off. _None of that can be real, can it?_ That there’s actually a world of mythical beings who play tricks on humans and can shapeshift into animals and alter their appearances? _It’s a bed time story. It sounds like something mom would tell Octavia. But what about the girl in the woods? Her ears were pointed and her eye color couldn’t have been real. It was probably colored contacts…she could be a cosplayer—_

A sharp _whack_ on the back of his head breaks Bellamy out of his train of thought and he turns, glaring at Murphy.

_“What?”_

“You’ve been too far in your goddamn head this past week. You’re freaking me out.”

“What? Like it’s my fault you’re getting freaked out? I’ve just been reading.”

“Yeah, about faeries and magic and baby snatching.” Murphy raises his eyebrows. “You’ve never read about that shit in your life, but suddenly you meet a weird girl in the woods and you think she’s…what? Magic?”

Bellamy doesn’t say anything, just looking at his friend, and Murphy’s jaw drops. “Holy shit, you do.” He groans, throwing himself back against the couch cushions. “What the fuck, man.”

“What? It makes sense!”

“You’re talking about there being another realm! That there’s actually magic and that these things—”

“Faeries,” Bellamy corrects, and Murphy raises an eyebrow at him.

“ _Faeries_ , steal people’s children in the night and play pranks on humans? Really?”

Bellamy crosses his arms over his chest and raises an eyebrow back at his friend. “You’ve been reading the books, too, haven’t you?”

Murphy doesn’t say anything for a moment, then he rolls his eyes. “Not like there’s anything else to do in this goddamn dorm,” he huffs.

“Then you can see that it makes sense! She was barefoot in the woods—”

“I used to run around barefoot.”

“Her ears were pointed—”

“Still never saw what you’re talking about.”

“And her teeth were sharp—”

“Some people just have pointy teeth.”

“And her eyes were way too blue to be normal!”

“Ever heard of colored contacts?”

Bellamy throws his arms up and stands. “There was something weird about her, and I want to know what it is.”

“So, what’s your plan? Walk into the woods and call out for her? We don’t know her name, we don’t know where she came from, we don’t know if she’s dangerous—”

“She was smaller than both of us, I don’t think _dangerous_ is something we really have to worry about.”

Murphy sighs and stands up, too. “Do whatever you want, but if you get snatched by the crazy people in the woods I’m not coming to save you. This isn’t _Supernatural_.” 

Bellamy stays where he is as he watches Murphy grab his coat and disappear out of their dorm room door, and then he walks over to their window. Since it’s Friday night, he doesn’t have much he has to do school-wise, and it’s a better day for going on a walk than it had been a week ago. So, decision made, Bellamy grabs his boots and a jacket and heads out the door, too.

The weather is beginning to grow colder, the temperature dropping with each passing day, but Bellamy doesn’t feel cold as he makes his way up the hill and towards the tree line. He doesn’t remember exactly where they went last week, but he has a good enough idea to where he doesn’t hesitate as he walks through the trees.

Like the first time, the sun begins to disappear more and more the longer he walks until he can barely see it breaking through the leaves, but he doesn’t stop. He keeps walking, checking his watch to see how much time has passed while trying to remember how long it took them to reach the clearing the first time. It takes about twenty minutes, but finally he reaches it.

The throne is still standing in the center of it, nothing out of place that would suggest it’s fake, or a prop of any kind. He walks up to it, running his hand over the smooth wood. It feels almost soft to the touch, but the thought of sitting in it is out of his mind as quickly as it came.

There’s a motion out of the corner of his eye and Bellamy turns towards it, finding the girl from last time looking at him. She smiles as she walks towards him, but Bellamy stays where he is, waiting to see what she does. This time her dress is green, but it still stops above her bare feet and this time there are flowers in her blonde hair.

“You came back.” There’s a slight tilt to her lips and she turns her head, looking around before stopping in front of him. “But you’re alone.”

He looks down at her. “That’s because Murphy thinks I’m crazy,” he says softly, his eyes a little wide, and the girl raises an eyebrow at him.

“Do you believe you are?”

“I think I would have to be, to believe what I do.”

“And what do you believe?” There’s a spark in her eye and the tone of her voice changes to something that carries excitement. When he doesn’t say anything, the girl moves closer to him still, giving him a better look at her pointy teeth and just how unnaturally blue her eyes are. “You would not be here if you did not believe you knew the truth.”

“Why don’t you tell me?” 

Her smile widens. “Then what’s to say you won’t change your belief once I speak?” 

“Do you not expect me to tell the truth?”

The girl lifts a shoulder. “You’re human.” 

“So you admit that you’re not?”

She raises an eyebrow. “Is that what you call an admission? I merely stated a fact, you were the one who took it as something it wasn’t.”

The corner of Bellamy’s mouth turns up. “You’re clever.”

“Something tells me I’m not the only clever one here.”

The two of them continue to look at each other for a moment, and Bellamy takes in her appearance. The different colored flowers in her hair, the way her skin looks smoother than anyone else’s, and how her dress doesn’t seem to be made from the tulle that his mother would normally use, but something different…

“You’re fae,” he says after a while, and the girl grins, her smile bright enough to light up the clearing.

“Yes.”

“And the throne?” He asks, glancing towards it, and the girl turns to look at it, too.

“The legend goes that whoever sits there belongs to the fae,” she says softly, “but there is only so much fun to be had before it gets tiring.”

“Is that why you didn’t let me sit there?”

“Yes.” Her blue eyes are bright as she looks at him.

“What about Murphy? He sat on it without anyone taking him.”

“That is because I am the one who watches over the throne, were my kin here it would not have ended the way it did. Were you to have sat on it...” she trails off and Bellamy raises an eyebrow at her, but before he can ask anything else the girl begins to circle him. “Did you know what I was when you first saw me?”

“The pointy ears kind of gave you away.” He smiles a little.

“Nothing else?” Her blue eyes pierce into him as she continues to walk around him. 

“You’re not wearing any shoes and it’s getting colder. Not to mention your eyes aren’t exactly _human—_ ”

She smiles wider at him as she stops in front of him, and Bellamy realizes that there’s only a couple of inches between them before their chests would be touching. _I guess she doesn’t understand personal space_. Her canines are sharp, and Bellamy’s heart rate picks up as he looks down at her. 

“Are you afraid?”

“What makes you say that?” He asks, trying to keep his voice from sounding weak. 

She tilts her head to the side. “I can hear your heart racing.” 

“Why does that have to mean I’m afraid?” 

“It doesn’t. But I have never met anyone who wasn’t.” 

“It sounds like people lied to you.” Bellamy crosses his arms over his chest, a smirk making its way onto his face as they stand looking at each other. She’s at least a head shorter than him, about the same height as Octavia, but she holds herself in a way that demands respect.

“I’ve learned that lying is part of being human.”

“Do you think all humans lie?”

“Do they not?” She raises an eyebrow at him, and Bellamy’s smirk widens.

“What’s your name?”

“What’s yours?”

“I asked you first.”

“Well, if you’ve read about my kind then you should know that we do not give out our names lightly. Giving our names would mean giving someone power over you, and I do not take kindly to that.” 

Her blue eyes seem like they’ve darkened and Bellamy’s heart rate picks up even more as he looks down at her. Despite her size, she does look a little scary. Not to mention he has no idea what she’s capable of. But as he looks at her, he can’t help but want to know _more_.

“Is there anything I can call you?”

“You first.” There’s a spark in her eyes and Bellamy is pretty sure he can feel the air change like the last time he was here, and when he looks back at her, her hair lifts up in the wind and he can smell the flowers that have been placed in her hair.

“I’m Bellamy.”

“Bellamy.” His name sounds like silk coming from her lips, causing goosebumps to rise on his skin. Her voice is deeper than he would have imagined when he first saw her, but hearing her say his name… “You can call me Clarke,” she says softly, looking up at him.

“Clarke.”

That brilliant smile of hers comes back, and Bellamy feels like he’s not in the middle of a forest talking with a girl who says she’s fae. The chill that’s in the air ebbs away until he feels like he’s being bathed in sunlight and the smell of fresh flowers. Despite everything dying due to the upcoming winter. And as he looks at her, the world seems to get brighter, just like last time.

Before they can spend too long standing there with each other, there’s the sound of a horn being carried by the wind, and Clarke looks over her shoulder before turning back to him.

“I hope to see you again, Bellamy.” Then, with a wink, she turns and walks back towards the edge of the clearing and disappears behind the treeline. As soon as she’s out of sight, the coldness rushes back to him and Bellamy hisses at the sudden feeling. _So, she was the one who did that_. The wind picks up and Bellamy pulls the collar on his jacket up to cover more of his neck and looks at the throne. He still doesn’t know whose it is, but does he really want to know?

After a moment, Bellamy turns and begins his walk back to the school, being careful not to trip over any rocks like Murphy, but he’s not running this time. He walks slowly, trying to take everything in so he can remember the path the next time he decides to come but, eventually, he emerges from the trees and sees the school in the distance.

It’s warmer now that the sun isn’t being blocked by the leaves and limbs, but it’s still not as warm as she made it seem. The entire walk back, he keeps mulling over everything that happened, trying to piece together everything that’s happened. He’s still not entirely sure what to make of the whole situation, especially the fact that _holy shit, she’s_ actually _a faery!_

His mind is still reeling when he gets back into his dorm, Murphy nowhere to be seen, and he takes off his jacket before pulling his keys out of his pocket and hearing something hard fall onto the floor. When he looks, it’s an acorn, much like the one Murphy pulled out of his pocket a week ago. 

Curious, Bellamy picks it up and looks at it for a second before it cracks open in his palm. 

_If you ever wish to talk, you know where to find me_

Bellamy’s heart flips in his chest as he looks down at the acorn, and then the door to the dorm opens and Murphy walks inside. Bellamy doesn’t move to try and hide the acorn, so when Murphy comes to stop beside him he just looks over at his friend.

“What’s that?”

“I went back to the woods,” Bellamy says, looking back at the acorn, “and she slipped this into my pocket.”

“She slipped an acorn into your pocket with a note?” Murphy raises an eyebrow.

“No, the note was _in_ the acorn.” Bellamy watches as his friend’s eyes widen for a second, then Murphy looks down at the acorn and back to him.

“What?”

“I’m going to go back, and I want you to come with me.”

~

When Clarke emerges in a new dress, her father doesn’t look at her as he takes a seat at his throne, waiting for everyone else to join them. Her green dress from earlier is gone and the flowers that were in her hair have been replaced by a silver crown that sparks as she moves to stand beside her father’s chair. 

It’s when the doors open at the other end of the room that everyone falls silent, and a group of men walk in, their armor reflecting the light of the room. She hasn’t seen the knights of the other court in years, ever since the queen died and they came to pay their respects while also renegotiating the terms of a contract that her mother had. Her father stands when they reach the bottom of the stairs, and the knights kneel. But, just when Clarke thinks her father will begin to speak, the doors to the room open again, and her stomach drops when she sees the prince walk in.

 _He didn’t tell me about this_. 

She straightens her back and lifts her chin as the prince walks towards the throne, and her father descends the steps to greet him. When she heard the horn blow when she was in the clearing with Bellamy, she didn’t realize that _this_ was the reason why. All she had been told was there was going to be a meeting, nothing else. 

“Prince Cilian, welcome.”

“King Griffin.” The two men clasp hands and Clarke finds herself looking over to the other women in the court. Josephine’s eyes are roaming over the knights standing beside their prince like she wants to eat them, but Emori, Harper, and Luna are all looking at her. Even Wells is casting glances towards her. 

Anger begins to simmer through her veins as she stands there, and when Cilian bows in front of her it takes everything in her to not turn around and walk away. She curtsies but there is no trace of a smile on her face. Though, that would not surprise anyone in the room.

“Princess Griffin, it’s a pleasure to see you again.”

“Yes, it is.” Clarke can see her father look at her out of the edge of her vision, so she lets a small smile make its way onto her face. “Welcome, Prince Cilian.”

The prince smiles at her and Clarke keeps the small smile on her face. She knows she has to be more than just diplomatic. She has to be _nice_. After all, this was the negotiation that her mother fought for with her dying breath, was it not? And whatever the queen wanted, the queen always got.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts? Comments? I love hearing from all of you <3
> 
> I hope you liked it!  
> Xx
> 
> Fae/Faerie - Archaic way of saying Fairie (If you want to know more, I suggest checking out Brian Froud!)
> 
> Other Notes: Cajun folktales  
> \- The folk tale that Bellamy reads about a woman who would snatch the kids who were misbehaving is about Madame Grand Doigt  
> \- Werewolves are called "loup garous" or "rougarous"

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on...
> 
> Tumbler: xxawalkinwonderlandxx  
> Twitter: awalknwonderlnd


End file.
